Faked Betrayal
by needtobreathe27
Summary: When Count Dooku plots a truly evil plan to kill Padme, Anakin must save her. But will Anakin be able to stop himself from being the killer? Scenes from Season 4 preview. R&R!
1. Abducted

**Okay! Who is ready for another story! When Ifirst watched the preview first Season 4, I kept coming up with ideas on how Anakin got captured by Dooku, and this was my best guess. I felt it was good enough to share. So, here is the first chapter of Faked Betrayal.**

**PS: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/:-/:-/:**

Chapter 1: Abducted

It was a cool night on Coruscant. Anakin was speeding along in his speeder, on his way to the Jedi Temple, after a late visit with Padmé. And a scary one.

'_I love you, Ani," Padmé said, leanig against Anakin's shoulder._

"_I love yo-" Anakin replied as he felt a disturbance. He immediately tensed. _**Pain. Betrayal. Death. Evil plans were going to unfold.**

"_What?" Padmé asked._

"_I have to go. Now," he said, urgently._

"_Okay," Padmé said, sadly._

"_Hey," Padmé looked up to Anakin, "I love you," he said. Padmé smiled._

"_I love you, too, Ani," she replied._

Anakin was in deep thought. He could see trhe temple in the distance when a sudden blast threw him from the sky. He hit the ground in the Underworld. There, barely conscious, he saw a dark figure approach. The figure whipped out a stun gun and shot at Anakin. Then, all went black.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/:-/:-/:**

Anakin woke up suspended in stun cuffs. He quickly took note of his surroundings. He was behind a ray shield in an office of some sort. There were 2 windows on each side of the giant room. He could ust barely see out the windows. But he immediately recognized which planet he was on. He was on Serenno. In Dooku's house. And right then, Dooku himself strutted into his office.

"Good afternoon, Skywalker," he said in a twisted sarcastic way, "I trust you slept well?"

"Never better," Anakin snarled.

"Hm. I don't know. You still look a little tired to me. Perhaps I should wake you up," he said, signaling his magna gaurds to come forward. At the same time, they both jabbed Anakin with their electrostaffs. Anakin sried out in pain as the electricity ran through his body, causing him to lose consciousness again. The last thing Anakin saw was Dooku going to his desk and pick up a small chip.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/:-/:-/:**

**Ooooooooooo! I left a cliffy for ya! Tell me how I did! Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Evil Plan

**Hello everyone! It's time for another update! I'm sorry these two chapters have been short, but they are just fillers. The upcoming chapters will get longer, don't worry. Just keep on reviewing! **

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ **

Anakin woke up to the sound of metal clanging. He looked up to see Count Dooku standing next to a droid, who was tinkering with the same chip Anakin saw earlier. As if on cue, Dooku looked up to see Anakin awake.

"Good to see our test subject awake!" he said, slyly.

"Test subject?" Anakin replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right! I never told you my plan!" Dooku exclaimed. Anakin nodded.

"Well, I might as well tell you now," he started, "We wouldn't want you confused,"

"Riiiiiight…," Anakin replied.

"Anyway, one night, I got this brilliant idea on how to kill Senator Amidala," Dooku starts, only to have Anakin cut in.

"You stay away from her!" Anakin said, harshly. Dooku laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Skywalker. I won't be the one who will be killing her. It will be _YOU_!" he said, smiling.

"No! You can't make me!" Anakin yelled.

"Well, that's where this comes in," Dooku said, holding the chip for Anakin to see. Suddenly, the communicator on Dooku's desk went off. He turned it on to see none other than Padmé Amidala.

"Ah! Senator Amidala! What a pleasant surprise!" Dooku said in a sickly sweet voice.

"The Jedi just contacted me saying General Skywalker has gone missing. And it just so happens that I can see him behind you!" Padmé said, harshly.

"Oh, well, I assure you, dear. He is in good hands," Dooku replied.

"Enough, Count. Now tell me. What. Have you done. With Anakin!" Padmé said, so harsh it was scary. Dooku brought his hand up, once again signaling his magna droids to electrocute Anakin. And, once again, Anakin screamed out in pain. Padmé glared even harder.

"Now, my dear," Dooku started, "I don't think you should be asking me what I've _done_ with Skywalker. I think you should be asking what I'm about to do to him," he replied. Padmé was left speechless.

"Don't worry, Senator. Skywalker will be home soon!" Dooku added.

"Of course," she replied, suspiciously, "Until next time, Count," she said, breaking the connection. Dooku turned back to Anakin.

"Well, Skywalker. I told her you'll be home soon. So we might as well get this over with," he said, picking up the chip, walking over to Anakin. Anakin cringed.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit!" Dooku said.


	3. HELP!

It was a lovely night on Coruscant. Padme sat, asleep, on hr desk.

"Mistress Padme! Mistress padme! Oh wake up!" C-3PO exclaimed.

"Hm?" Padme replied, sitting up, "Oh! Sorry 3PO! I didn't mean to keep you waiting!"

"Of course. But Master Kenobi called asking to speak to you,"

"Okay. I'll call him when we get home," Padme said, almost to herself.

On her way home, padme couldn't help but worry about what Count Dooku said earlier.

"_I don't think you should be asking what I've __**DONE **__with Skywalker. I think you should be asking what I'm about to do to him."_

Padme cou;dn't get the voice out of his head.

Eventually, she got to her apartment building.

"_If only Ani was here,"_ she thought.

She then walked over to the living area to see something she never expected.

There stood in front of her was Anakin Skywalker.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:**

padme stood there, mouth gaping.

She wanted to run up and hug him and kiss him. But she couldn't.

"_Remember what Dooku said." _She reminded herself. Finally, she decided to break the silence.

"Ani?" padme asked. Anakin glared. Padme stepped closer.

He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. Anakin then, ungracefully, slashed at her. Padme quickly grabbed her blaster and communicator and dialed Obi-Wan, praying he'd pick up. And, he did.

"Kenobi here," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan! It's Padme- gah!" Padme screamed, as Anakin grazed her arm with his lightsaber.

"Padme! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, urgently.

"It's Anakin! I think Dooku did something to him!" she exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Just hold on!" he replied, cutting the connection.

"_I'll try, Obi-Wan. I'll try."_ Padme thought, evading another blow.


	4. Horrable Discoverings

**Alright, my wonderful readers and reviewers! Time for the next chapter!**

**:-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:**

It felt like hours passed before Obi-Wan arrived with Ahsoka.

And it seemed they had gotten there just in time.

For when they did get there, it was a horrible sight.

Padme was laying on the ground, covered in numerous cuts and bruises.

And Anakin stood over her, lightsaber ignited, ready to kill.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled, causing Anakin to look up.

He glared and took a step toward them.

"Well if it isn't Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my pathetic padawan!" He said, grinning evilly.

Ahsoka winced at that sentence.

But she remembered that Anakin wasn't in control of what he was saying.

"Ahsoka. I want you to get Padme and get out of here. I'll take care of Anakin."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka replied.

"Anakin! Why are you doing this?" Obi-Wan asked, taking Anakin's attention off of Padme, as Ahsoka snuck over.

"Because Count Dooku wanted me to." He answered simply, turning around to see Padme gone.

While Anakin was turned, Obi-Wan noticed a small, blinking light behind Anakin's ear.

He took a step closer to see a small chip implanted in his head.

"Anakin. Listen to me. Dooku has done something to you. Just let me help you!" he insisted.

"Enough talk, Kenobi. Time to see if you're up to a challenge." Anakin said, holding his lightsaber in attacking position.

Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber and blocked Anakin's lunge.

Obi-Wan knew he couldn't hurt him; he wasn't in control of anything.

So how could Obi-Wan get that chip off of Anakin?

As the battle raged on, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin was getting tired.

If he could stun Anakin and get the chip off of him…

Obi-Wan moved in and grazed Anakin's leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

As Obi-Wan came closer for the chip, he noticed he was just as bruised up as Padme.

Padme must've put up a good fight.

He gently reached for the chip and pulled it off.

Soon enough, Anakin stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Obi-Wan? What happened?" Anakin asked.

"I'll explain later." He replied.

But he was interrupted by the sound of beeping.

He looked down to the chip, and realized something bad.

"BOMB!" he shouted, but it was too late.

The whole room exploded around them, and suddenly, he felt himself falling…

**:-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:-/ :-/:**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but this was a hard chapter to write. Just keep reviewing! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far, because I was thinking about dropping the story, but you guys kept me going!**

**Love ya!**

**echo4evr**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Attention my wonderful readers!**

**I am going on vacation this week, so I probably won't be able to update until next Tuesday. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience. But I can't wait to update! **


	6. Chapter 6

** Oh my gosh! I am one TERREBLE updater person. It's just yesterday, I slept in to the point my mom had to wake me up. Anyway, I'm so sorry. But thank you to all of my reviewers! Just keep reviewing! Now. On to the story!**

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/**

Obi-Wan lost track of everything.

What happened. Where Anakin was. How long had he been falling.

As far as he could tell, the ground was getting closer.

Emergency vehicles were still getting there, but they all seemed to gather around something else. _Anakin._

Noticing he had a few meters before impact, he gathered the force, and cushioned his fall.

He landed smoothly, but looked over to see that his companions didn't have as smooth a landing as he did.

He quickly walked over to where Anakin was.

Anakin must've fallen unconscious during the fall.

It seemed he was lucky he didn'tland with a _splat._

He looked over to see Ahsoka was to thank for that.

He ran over to her and Padme, who was unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Master Kenobi! Did you see Master Skywalker? Is he okay?" Ahsoka continued asking questions.

"Woah! Slow down young one!' Obi-Wan started. "I don't know what your Master's condition is. But not to worry. I'm sure he'll pull through. Now tell me, what is the senator's condition?"

"Oh! Right! A broken leg from falling, along with a minor concussion. The rest are from… the assassination attempt." Ahsoka finished, uneasily.

"Alright. Why don't I take you back to the temple so we can rest, and we'll visit Anakin and Padme later." He replied.

"Okay." Ahsoka replied, as she hopped into the speeder with Obi-Wan.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/**

**I know, it's really short. But I guess this is one of those stories with shorter chapters. But, as I've learned myself, even short chapter stories turn out great. This was just a filler, though. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Also: I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO SweetSerendipity27!**

**So, with that, I leave you until the next update. **

**Thanks again!**

**-echo **


	7. The Aftermath

**Okay. This will clear everything up in the last chapter. I'd say there will be 2 more chapters left. Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! : ( **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/:**

Ahsoka sat in the Halls of Healing, waiting for her master's prognosis.

It didn't look good when the medics brought in. 

Finally, a pale Obi-Wan emerged from Anakin's room.

"Master! What's happened? Is Master Skywalker okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's… not well." Obi-Wan said, almost in a whisper.

"Define 'not well'." She asked, worried now.

"He's in a… a coma." He replied.

Ahsoka sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"What about Senator Amidala?" she asked, her voice, small.

"The Senator on the other hand, is now awake. She has a broken leg, though. But you can go visit her, if you wish." He replied.

"Yes. I'll do that." She said, standing up.

She walked over to Padme's room, and stepped in.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/:**

As soon as Ahsoka was out of sight, Obi-Wan jumped up, and walked in to Anakin's room.

Anakin didn't look any better than when he last checked on him.

He was on Life Support with a broken arm, a broken leg, and severe head trauma.

The head trauma was to blame for the coma.

He pulled a chair up and looked Anakin over.

"_Please Anakin. Please wake up! What about Ahsoka? Or Padme?" _

"Master Kenobi_? _Are you alright? You seem upset." Ahsoka said, standing at the door.

"I'm fine, thank you. Is anything wrong? How's the senator?"

"She's fine." Ahsoka shrugged. "She wants to know Anakin's condition."

"I see. I'll be there in a bit." He replied.

Ahsoka left to get to Padme's room.

Obi-Wan stood up, looking at Anakin.

"Please wake up." He said, walking out of the room.

And just as he left, Anakin smiled the tiniest bit, and the pulse monitor beeped just a little bit faster.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/:**


	8. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm sorry to say that I have completely lost interest in this story. I'm sorry I left you a cliff hanger, but I have another story in mind keep a look out for it. **

**Thank you to everyone who read the story, subscribed to it, and reviewed it.**

**Sorry. Call me bad. But I do have a good idea for my next story! And I swear I won't drop it!**


	9. Finally Awake

**Okay. I am a very soft person. **

**So, after I read a review, I decided I'd finish the story.**

**So this one is to you, Lila Johanna!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! **

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:**

"I don't get it! Why won't he wake up!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"It's been two whole weeks, and he isn't doing any better!" she continued.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. But he is getting better! See! He's smiling!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes! But it's the _only_ progress!" Padme replied.

"Padme. He'll be fine. And I still don't see why you aren't resting like Master Che said." He replied.

"Padme… listen to Obi-Wan… I don't want injured any more than you already are." Anakin whispered, weakly.

"MASTER! YOU'RE OKAY!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She jumped out of her chair and embraced her master.

"Ah! Ahsoka! Could you let go? You're choking me!" Anakin said, opening his eyes.

"Right! Sorry." Ahsoka said, letting go.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've been better." He admitted. He looked over to see Padme smiling at him.

"Padme!" Anakin exclaimed.

"We'll leave you two alone. Come on, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said, looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled, and followed Obi-Wan out.

Anakin looked at Padme again.

"Padme, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-"Anakin started.

"Ani! It's okay! I know it wasn't you! It was Dooku!" she replied.

"I know! But I should have been able to overpower that thing that was controlling me! It's all my fault!"

"No, Ani. It's okay! Stop blaming yourself!"

Anakin sighed.

"I guess you're right" he said.

"Aren't I always?" she said, standing up.

"Come home tonight, if you can." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be there." He replied. He smiled as she left.

_Well, I guess all's well that ends well!_ Anakin thought, closing his eyes to take another nap.  
><strong>:- :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:**

**Well, there you go! The ending to Faked Betrayal!**

**Thanks to all readers, subscribers and reviewers!**

**Love y'all!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


End file.
